wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Temple
Having changed hands many times over the generations, the Black Temple is now the fortress-citadel of Illidan Stormrage, Lord of Outland. Summary * Location: Shadowmoon Valley, Outland * Level: 70 * Final Boss: Illidan Stormrage * # of players: 25 * Released: Added in Patch 2.1.0 * Contains Tier 6 drops * Requires the The entrance to the Black Temple does not appear to be its main gates, but rather an instance portal set in a breach in the southern battlement, below the Ruins of Karabor. History Before the shattering of Draenor, the Black Temple was once the Temple of Karabor http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev, a sacred site to the Draenei which served as the refuge of the Prophet Velen. Shortly after the formation of the Horde, Gul'dan ordered the temple conquered, and transformed it into the headquarters for the Shadow Council, renaming it the Black Temple in the process. It was later used as a fortress for the then-mortal Ner'zhul. Sometime after the destruction of Draenor it was taken over by the Burning Legion. Renamed the Black Citadel, it was used as a "prime staging ground for the Burning Legion's campaign of destruction."http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev After Illidan conquered much of Outland, including the Black Temple, and following his defeat at the hands of Arthas, Illidan returned to the Black Temple where he resides to this day. Neither his activities or mental state are known at this time. While Malfurion has stated that Illidan has become mad and delusional, believing that he killed Arthas and accomplished the mission Kil'jaeden had sent him on, it says on the Burning Crusade website that "Illidan lives in fear that he will be discovered by his powerful enemies - most notably Arthas, the new Lich King, and the remaining Lords of the Burning Legion." If Illidan has descended into madness and believes he accomplished his mission it would make no sense for him to worry about Arthas or Kil'jaeden coming after him; he would believe the former dead, and the latter appeased. But then again, those afflicted by madness rarely make sense. Former Black Citadel It has been confirmed that Black Citadel later became the Black Temple (although its unclear why it was moved from Hellfire Peninsula to Shadowmoon Valley). For a full analysis of this issue, please see Black Citadel and Temple. Official Info From The Black Temple in Under Development: The Black Temple Originally founded as a Draenei temple, this plot has been conquered and despoiled many times throughout the history of Outland, removing any spiritual grace it may have once held. The Black Temple has been the stage of the Orc Horde's blood curse, fortress for the then-mortal Ner'zhul, and a prime staging ground for the Burning Legion's campaign of destruction... Most recently, it has been claimed as home by Illidan, where he and his minions make their bid for power over the remnants of the shattered planet. Now, it is up to you to face the malefic forces of Illidan and his minions in hopes of freeing Outland from chaos and tyranny. Black Temple is a 25-person raid dungeon located in Shadowmoon Valley. * Explore an ancient site steeped in Warcraft lore '' * ''Gain access to more than a hundred new and items, including tier-6 armor sets '' * ''Choose your path through a nonlinear level-70 raid dungeon, as you make your way to... '' * 'Face Illidan himself!' From Black Temple Preview in Under Development: Long ago on Draenor, the Temple of Karabor was the center of draenei worship. But the devout priests who prayed there are long dead, slaughtered by marauding, demoniacally corrupted orcs. In the massacre's aftermath the warlocks of the Shadow Council seized the structure and bestowed upon it a new name: '''the Black Temple'. For years the Shadow Council bloodied the Black Temple with foul demonic rituals, but after the Second War the dark spellcasters fell to the Alliance's devastating invasion of Draenor. The shaman Ner'zhul hastily opened several dimensional portals in order to stage a retreat, and the resulting magical backlash ripped the world apart. In what had become the fractured realm of Outland, Ner'zhul's portals were a strategic advantage that appealed to the demon general Magtheridon, who quickly seized the Black Temple as his seat of power. Magtheridon commanded many of the orcs remaining in Outland and bolstered his army with Legion forces streaming in through the portals. The pit lord's might remained unchallenged until Illidan the Betrayer decided to claim the Black Temple for himself. Illidan and Magtheridon fought a desperate battle on the temple walls, but in the end the pit lord proved no match for the wielder of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth. Illidan battered Magtheridon to the point of death, but the thrill of victory was short-lived.... The skies of Outland darkened as Kil'jaeden himself appeared before Illidan, furious at Illidan's failure to destroy the Lich King. The Betrayer was forced back to Azeroth for a disastrous attack on Icecrown Glacier. Bloodied by the death knight Arthas but not fully beaten, Illidan returned to Outland and established his throne within the Black Temple. And yet, despite Illidan's efforts to seal Ner'zhul's portals, Kil'jaeden's wrath will not be denied. Even now the merciless Doomwalker batters at the temple gates. Attunement The Medallion of Karabor was a quest item given by Akama after retrieving the Heart of Fury, a shard of the ata'mal crystal; the Heart of Fury entered into an empty gem slot on the Medallion, which is then taken to A'dal in Shattrath. This quest line is now a confirmed prerequisite for the Black Temple attunement. After completing Akama's Promise, players adventuring in the Serpentshrine Cavern will have access to a quest from a Broken NPC named Seer Olum in Fathom-Lord Karathress's room (the quest is entitled The Secret Compromised). After delivering a message to Akama, he informs Illidan of Kael'thas' treachery in order to attempt to prove his loyalty (Illidan believes him, but is still suspicious). You will then need to slay Al'ar in the Eye of Tempest Keep so that Akama can convince Illidan he is still loyal. The next part of the attunement involves killing Rage Winterchill, a lich boss in the Battle of Mount Hyjal instance. After this you are sent to Xi'ri outside the gates of the Black Temple. You must slay the demonic Illidari forces outside the Temple in order to provide a distraction for Akama and Maiev to slip into the Temple undetected. After that Xi'ri rewards you with the , allowing entry into the Black Temple. Akama and Maiev: Involvement in the Temple It's now known that Akama is involved in the battle against Illidan, but until Nihilum of Magtheridon EU defeated Illidan, the question as to the involvement of his "prisoner", the Warden Maiev Shadowsong, remained unclear. At the end of the quest Akama's Promise, Akama states that when the time comes for the players to battle Illidan, he would be at their side. Also, the vision from A'dal at the end of that quest describes Akama and Maiev battling through the Temple with a shadowy figure, which is said to be the player who turned in the quest. The final quest for the Medallion of Karabor involves battling Illidari demons (see "Attunement" above) in order to allow Maiev and Akama time to sneak into the Temple. Akama is confirmed to have some role to play (see Illidan Stormrage (video), posted from the PTR), and Maiev also spawns somewhere towards the end of the fight - confirmed by Nihilum - to finally kill her long-time nemesis, as evidenced by the line he speaks at his death, telling Maiev that "the huntress is nothing without the hunt" and "you are nothing without me". Bosses * High Warlord Naj'entus * Supremus * Gurtogg Bloodboil * Teron Gorefiend * Shade of Akama * Reliquary of Souls * Mother Shahraz * Illidari Council * Illidan Stormrage The Illidari Council consists of: * Lady Malande * Gathios the Shatterer * High Nethermancer Zerevor * Veras Darkshadow Trash Mobs Karabor Sewers * Aqueous Spawn - 70 elite elemental. 63k hp. Comes in packs of 2. 20 minute respawn. Can be banished and stun-locked. Casts Sludge Nova - targeted Nature AoE 1600 + DoT for 900 every 3 seconds that also slows movement by 20%. Lasts 9 seconds. Melee for 500 nature damage with no resists. Can heal Aqueous Lord. * Coilskar Sea-Caller - 71 elite humanoid. 200k hp. Can be polymorphed. Casts Hurricane and Forked Lightning, a multi-target lightning attack that is based on LoS that can hit many targets and does 2500 nature damage. Melee for 2500 frost with no resists. * Coilskar Wrangler - 71 elite humanoid. 200k hp. Immune to crowd control. Comes with a Leviathan. Has an ability that makes the Leviathan frenzy. Melee for 2300 on plate. Lightning Prod - 3k nature damage. * Leviathan - 72 elite beast. 660k hp. Immune to crowd control. Frenzies. Melee for 2600 on plate. Tail swipe like Onyxia. Poison spit for 2.5k nature dmg + DoT. Debilitating Spray - reduces damage and healing done by 50%. * Aqueous Lord - 72 elite elemental. 700k hp. Melee for 9k nature damage with no NR. Summons 2 Aqueous Spawns that can heal it. Vile Slime - Reduces damage and healing by 50% and does 500 nature damage every 3 seconds for 20 seconds. * Coilskar Soothsayer - 71 elite humanoid. Can be CCed. Holy Nova 1800 holy damage. * Coilskar Harpooner - 71 elite humanoid. Can be CCed. Has Dragon Turtle for a pet. Spear Throw. Hooked Net. * Coilskar General - 71 elite humanoid. 425k hp. Can dispel CC on other mobs except for Sap, possibly LoS needed. Immune to CC. Melee for 2300 on plate. Their un-CC ability seems to make the mob immune to CC after a few times. * Dragon Turtle - 70 elite beast. Can be CCed. Water Spit 1800 frost damage. Trivia April Fools Joke The following quest line was published on the 1st of April 2007 http://wow-europe.com/en/info/basics/btattunement/index.html. This was a reference to the Hyjal attunement quest line that ask the players to complete most of the high-level dungeons in the game. External links Category:Zone:Shadowmoon Valley Category:Burning Crusade Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Instance:Black Temple Category:Forts